Degrees of Evil
by Phoenix Lullaby
Summary: [..Paused..Temporarily..] When Hermione suffers at the hands of many, who will step up and help her? Many offer when it's Death Eaters, but what happens when the abuse is closer to home? Hermione must over come her demons, or the whole world is doomed.
1. Mysterious Packages

_**AN: A few things to make note of before the story starts**_

_** This is set in the summer before Hermione's Seventh Year, her final year at Hogwarts and a while beyond.**_

_** Books 6 & 7 are completely disregarded**_

_** Sirius is still alive **_

_** This is fanfiction – so a few liberties can and will be taken.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter One – Mysterious Packages

_THUD!_

Hermione gazed out at the stars from her bedroom window. Far in the distance, a black speck bobbed up and down, slowly getting closer to her. By the time it was distinguishable as an owl; Hermione had spotted it, and began to wonder who it was from. _It can't be Harry or Ron, I sent their replies off an hour ago, Ginny's still in Ireland with Seamus and his owl is still ill, and…. _Her mind trailed off, as a handsome black eagle owl landed on the window sill. Warily, Hermione reached for her wand, and began casting detection charms around the package and letter. After no jinxes, hexes or curses showed up, she picked up the letter. _Miss Granger_ was written on the front, and on the back was a wax seal unlike the Hogwarts seal. This had a serpent and a skull, which looked suspiciously like the Dark Mark. It was sealed in a rich red substance, which Hermione realised with a shock, was probably blood.

_THUD!_

She carefully put aside the letter, not wanting to open it and examined the package. It was a small, square in shape and was wrapped with brown paper and finished with string. There was a gift tag attached to the knot, which also bore her name. A large BANG came from downstairs, making Hermione jump and reach for her wand. Slowly, she made her way downstairs, and spotted her parents lying on the floor. They were stiff and had a startled expression on their faces. _Please let it be a stunner, please let it be a stunner….._Hermione thought desperately, and she strained her ears to catch their assailants. Behind her, came the slight swish of a cloak, but even as she spun round, a blinding flash of light quelled the stunner on her lips. For Hermione, the world went dark.

Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place whilst and Order meeting took place. The rooms upstairs were being decorated, and they had been shooed out by Kreacher to play elsewhere. "Have you heard from Hermione recently?" asked Ron, before shuffling the cards.

"Not since the beginning of the holidays. What about you?" replied Harry who was sorting through his cards.

"Not a thing. You don't think something's happened to her, do you?" came Ron's worried reply, just as twenty chairs scraped back in the next room. The door opened, and Order members poured out, muttering about recent developments, and _Scrimgeour and the Ministry in general. All except the Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks and McGonagall left, with an unnatural hush falling over the group as they reached the door and Mrs. Black's portrait. _

_McGonagall then came into the kitchen and handed the boys their letters reminding them about Diagon Alley._

_"You boys do know about the new safety precautions in place this year don't you? Going around in twos or more and not going after dark?"_

_"Yes Professor" came the distracted replies whilst Harry and Ron looked over their supplies list. _

_"Who're the new teacher's this year?" asked Harry, suddenly filled with anxiety_, dread and a surge of anger_ as to whether Snape would be returning._

"Professor Slughorn will be returning to teach Potions, and Professor Lupin will be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I really must be going, if you need to contact me, just ask Arthur or Molly and they'll get a message to me." And with that, McGonagall swept out of the room, stopping just long enough to say goodbye to the other occupants.

_"_Mrs Weasley, I was wondering if we could visit Diagon Alley tomorrow?" asked Harry. He moved to the centre table and started to set it.

"Well, we'll have to check with Arthur and Bill to see if they can come with us, but I think Bill's got the day off, and Arthur doesn't work on Fridays. I'll have to double check with Bill, but yes we can go tomorrow. Now why don't you boys go and play somewhere else while Tonks and I start dinner?" Molly had previous bad experiences with Tonks' culinary skills, but needed to talk to her about her wedding – she was willing to put up with occasional accidents. Harry turned to go outside, but stopped, as a thought crossed his mind.

"Mrs Weasley, have you heard form Hermione recently? It's just me and Ron haven't, and we're getting a bit worried…." Harry trailed off, and glanced at Ron who just nodded at his mothers questioning glance.

"Well boys, if you two haven't heard from her….she might have gone on holiday. Or be studying for next year. I'll have a word at the next Order meeting; send someone to check up on her." Molly reassured the two boys.

"Now, go outside and play Quidditch, I'm busy in here." And with that, she turned back to her cooking.

Ron and Harry lingered in the kitchen, pretending to tie shoelaces and clean up after Exploding Snap, not wanting to leave until they got some news on Hermione. Lupin, who had been talking quietly with Tonks, then joined in the conversation and said "I don't mind popping round. I need to get out of talking weddings." The last part was intended for the boys, but Molly heard it and scowled before turning back to the cooking. Tonks also heard it and laughed, accidentally throwing flour everywhere. Looking slightly better at this reassurance, Ron and Harry went outside to play Quidditch with Charlie and the twins.

"Remus, are you sure you don't mind?" Molly turned away from the cooking to focus on Lupin. "I'll be fine; I'll ask Charlie to come with me." Lupin reasoned. "Besides, if we need any more help, I'll just send a message here. We'll be fine Molly, it's Harry and Ron I'd be more worried about. They're going slightly stir crazy being in here, and worrying about Hermione isn't going to help them. Just make sure they're gone before we go, I don't want them tagging along." Molly thought for a moment before seeing the logic in his plan. "We leave at ten tomorrow morning. We should be back around six, but I can't guarantee anything." Lupin nodded. Tonks then mentioned "There might not even be anything wrong, she might just have gone on holiday, or have her nose stuck in a book." Remus frowned and said "That may be the case, but as far as we know, she's not owled us to tell us she's gone anywhere, and she can't have got her school supplies list yet, which means she's either staying quiet on purpose, or something's happened. Molly, will it be alright if I go now? I've got a funny feeling about this." Molly looked bemused but agreed. "Charlie! Come in here!"

"What's up mum?"

"Remus is going to Hermione's house to check everything is alright, and I want you to go with him." Molly barked out the instructions, and before she had finished, Charlie had grabbed his cloak and was stood next to Remus by the door. "If we're not back by eight, send Bill and Arthur." said Remus, before opening the door to escape the anti-apparating wards. Charlie followed him out, and the kitchen fell eerily silent. Molly then resumed cooking, but started glancing at the clock every so often, as if reassuring herself. Tonks muttered something about men and heroics before going out to the yard to play Quidditch with the lads.

Remus and Charlie walked down the overgrown garden path and winced as the rusted gate cried out loudly for oiling. As they passed through the gate, Charlie asked Remus "I know that we're checking out 'Mione's place, but is there a reason? Plans for an attack or something?" Remus twitched on the word attack, but said "Not that I know of. Harry and Ron haven't heard from her all summer, and it's not like her to be distant. Tonks thinks that she's either gone on holiday or is engrossed in a book for school, but she hasn't told us of holiday plans, and the school letters only came today. I was going to go tomorrow, but there's something not quite right about this, which is why I'm going now. Molly wouldn't let me go on my own; she still thinks I can't look after myself." This last part was said with a small smile, as the two men reached the boundary of the wards. "Do you know where her house is?" asked Remus. Charlie shook his head. "Right, hold on then." Charlie grabbed hold of Remus' arm as they both felt like they were squeezed through a dark tube before being promptly spat out. Getting their breaths back, Charlie and Remus looked around the street, checking for Muggles. Finding none, Remus set off down the street.

As they walked down the road, they noticed the similarity of all the houses. Brick built, with identical front gardens – the only difference being the flowers. All had an estate parked on the drive, and brown doors with a rose in the glass panel. Charlie shivered, as he'd never seen something so _uniform_ before. Remus picked up on it, but he was focusing on remembering what Albus had told him last year. Albus had kept the Grangers under a Fidelius Charm for two years, and now the Fidelius had been voided, Remus was extremely worried. Hermione was one of the main targets – she was a muggle-born, and was one of Harry Potter's best friends. It was the Order's job to protect her – although legally of age in the Wizarding world, in the Muggle world she was still a child. Her parents couldn't be with her for their own safety, so she would have to have a guardian – a member of the Order.

Remus suddenly stopped, and started muttering under his breath. Charlie nearly walked into him, but stopped short, and saw what Remus was looking at. Remus was scanning the houses, checking what number it was. As he finished, his eyes widened with shock, as he slowly walked over to the rubble that was the Granger's home.

There was nothing left. Where a house should have been lay a pit of rubble – timber, stone, furniture, and a note lying on the top. Charlie had followed Remus over, and he looked at the rubble before turning and sending out a silvery dragon. Charlie spoke something and the dragon flew off into the night. Remus had picked up the envelope and had opened it. The letter read:

_Dearest Order,_

_If you want your precious little mudblood back, you'll need to give us Potter. If not, Fenrir will enjoy his new 'present'. The fool Dumbledore should have taught you how to respect your superiors. If you don't you'll get a nasty surprise. Don't come after the mudblood. Don't let Potter bring anyone with him. If you want her unharmed, bring him within 24 hours. Remember, the full moon is in three weeks – Fenrir has a mind of his own, although she will be good entertainment._

The note was unsigned, but Remus and Charlie knew it was Death Eaters. They didn't say a word, simply apparated back to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Dealings With the Devil

Chapter Two – Dealings with the Devil

"Let me at her! She's mine! The Dark Lord promised-"

"I don't care what the Dark Lord promised _you_, but I was told no visitors."

"Snape, you're an insufferable bastard at the best of times, but this is absurd! Some might say you even have feelings for the girl."

"Fenrir, no matter how much you goad me, I am not budging. Now get out of my sight!"

Hermione overheard the conversation, and felt slightly relieved upon hearing Snape's name. That was gone the moment she heard Greyback's. _Bloody hell. Where am I? _Another part of her brain supplied the answer – _Voldemort, and his gang of Death Eaters probably. Great. _She was cut off in her ramblings when she heard a scraping sound, and footsteps which sounded to be approaching her. She kept her eyes shut, afraid of what she might see; she felt a hand gently take her wrist. Trying not to jump, she concentrated on breathing and keeping her heart rate steady – the mystery person was taking her pulse.

"Well? I'm not waiting all day."

"Fenrir, just go. If I have anything to report, I'll tell Him myself. Shut the door on your way out." Hermione heard a sigh, before the scraping noise again – obviously the door closing.

"You can open your eyes Hermione, I know you're not asleep." Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, and immediately shut them again at the harsh torchlight directly above her. More cautiously, she opened them again to see Severus Snape. He was at the foot of the bed she was lying on; it was made from a hard metal – probably iron – and was covered in a mattress all of an inch thick. The walls naturally formed a dome shape, and door was wooden, with a small, barred window at the top. One lonely torch burned hanging from the ceiling, and it cast long shadows on the hard stone floor. The bed had a pillow that was placed under her head, and a flimsy cotton blanket that was a pale blue colour.

After examining her room, she turned to Snape, and immediately interrupted him as he began to speak. "Severus, I know you can't do anything and I don't expect you to. I only ask two things – that if I should not return, that you tell the Order and my family, and if I am to die, you should do it." Her eyes were sparkling as she said this, and she battled with herself, forcing the tears to stay put. He wore an expression of such despair, a rare sight for most people, but for her – well she was different. She had seen him at his best, worst and downright ugly and still supported him. She'd seen it all, yet this caused the dam to break, as tears slowly tracked their way down her face. Seemingly fighting the impulse to comfort her, he just nodded and made to get up. Approaching the door, he turned and whispered "I'm sorry." Opening the door, she saw Fenrir waiting outside. "The Dark Lord wants to see you mudblood." Fenrir snarled at Hermione as Snape swept past them and out into the hall.

"Come on, get up, you filthy excuse for a witch," was all Hermione heard as she was levitated up and out of the door. _He can't even bear to touch me_, Hermione thought. She was shocked to feel no emotion at this – no anger or pride. She started as the ceiling dipped suddenly and Fenrir _forgot _to lower her. Muttering incoherently, she started taking stock of her surroundings. The walls were the same as that in her cell; rough stone cut out to the shape of its master. Idly, Hermione wondered what was in store for her. She wasn't frightened, she'd take anything Voldemort threw at her and have her head held high. After all, she'd developed a stomach for these things after living where she had for so long. They both stopped in front of another wooden door, which had silver snakes intertwined around an ornate silver handle. Fenrir dropped her, effectively ending the levitation spell, as he opened the door.

The first thing that hit her was the cold air that swept out into the hallway. She then noticed that at the end of the room was a, well, man couldn't cover it. It was hideous, and seemed to suck in the air around him, leaving only blackness behind. Out of this blackness, she noticed to gleaming red eyes, which flicked over her, before returning to the pile next to him. Belatedly, Hermione realised that the pile was in fact a person, Wormtail, her brain supplied again. She was brought back from her musings by the feel of a wand tip beside her ear. "Move." A voice rasped in her ear, and dutifully she began to approach the blackness that was Tom Riddle. "Kneel, little mudblood. You should be thankful I have agreed to see you," the words dripped with venom, and Hermione wondered there and then if words could kill. If so, she'd be dead where she knelt.

"Let me get straight to the point," here he paused and cast significant glances at the other occupants of the room. Subtly, they began to move to the exit, always keeping their eyes trained on Hermione. The black mass that surrounded him also vanished with a flick of his wand. "As I was saying, there is something I require you to do. Unfortunately, the half-breed Lupin refuses to, oh how to put this, _help _us. I want you to turn him in to us – alive and well. If not, I will make sure that each and every one of your friends suffers; starting with the Weasel and Potter." The last part was said with a menacing hiss, contrasting to the silky tones he'd used previously. Hermione gulped, but kept a straight face

_Oh Merlin! They want me to turn in Lupin! But I can't do that! He's my friend, and it'd destroy Harry. Lupin would die before joining Voldemort. But if I want my life, I'll have to agree. SHIT! Voldemort's a Legilimens. Bugger…._

Immediately, she began filing thoughts of school and classes to the forefront of her mind, praying Voldemort hadn't looked into her mind. He hadn't. He was too busy staring at the front of her robes. _Oh great_. After a while, Hermione spoke up. "I will try and bring you the werewolf. I can't guarantee success though. He is difficult at the best of times." At this, Voldemort looked up and seemed to penetrate her mind. He was greeted by swirling visions of classes, friends, scores and Crookshanks. Satisfied, he pulled back and created the black haze again. Tapping his wand on his throne, the guards came back in, and started to drag Hermione off. "Wait!" The guards looked up, stunned at their master's command. "I would like for you to leave her here, and fetch my most faithful followers. We shall have ourselves a bit of _entertainment_." Hermione was unceremoniously dumped on the floor, as the guards retreated once again.

After a few minutes, seven figures began to form a circle around her. She immediately recognised the gait of two; Snape's slow, powerful strides, and Malfoy Senior's short but purposeful steps. Looking up, she spied Wormtail's glowing hand, and saw two with their hands nearly touching. _Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange_. There were just two others she didn't recognise, but as if on cue, her scar from the Ministry of Magic began to vibrate softly, and she turned to one she didn't recognise. Her scar told her it was Dolohov. Voldemort then spoke at length to Wormtail, who suddenly shouted "MacNair!" _Well, that answers my question_.

Voldemort began to speak in a hissing voice, and Hermione couldn't understand a word. She assumed it was Parseltounge. After following the voices for a few minutes, she saw and ugly look on Snape's face as he yelled _"Crucio!"_ She felt like all her nerves were on fire, and every muscle was being stretched as far as it would before snapping. Her jaw was working furiously, before she let out a soft whimper in pain. Her eyes found Snape's, and he looked furious, but not at her. Gritting her teeth, she began to tolerate the pain, until Wormtail cried _"Crucio!"_ too, and then all the pain was doubled. It was pure agony, and she felt her will, her fighting spirit began to give. Three more shouts accompanied this display of weakness, and still she held on, trying not to show them any more weakness. Rodolphus and Bellatrix hadn't cast yet, but when they saw tears making their way down Hermione's face, more excruciating pain hit Hermione. As Voldemort raised his wand to strike again, she saw Snape, and felt the pain lessen slightly. It was because he cared too much, and the pain wouldn't be noticeable with all the other curses focused on her.

Voldemort raised his wand, and seemed to give her an almost compassionate look, before aiming and spitting out _"Crucio!"_ The difference was immediate – it was on a whole other level to the combined casts of the Death Eaters; Voldemort's hatred of her was greater than anything in the world. Hermione felt blood on her lip from biting it, before she saw blackness once again.

Even in the blackness she felt pain – like her nerves were being cut to shreds and her whole body was being needled in every way possible. The feeling was amplified by being on a stone floor. Opening her eyes was out of the question, she couldn't move at all. She felt the floor vibrate as footsteps drew closer to her. The person was mumbling, as she felt a hot breath on her neck. Her shorts were being tugged down, but the blackness overwhelmed her again.

A sharp pain in her abdomen roused her from the darkness. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was back in the cell, and the door was being unlocked. Dolohov came in, and shut the door behind him. Reaching out slowly, he felt the scar he'd left heron her chest, smirking as she winced in pain. Quick as a flash, he produced a silver knife from inside his cloak and the blade flashed as crimson spurted from her arm. Staring in horror, she watched as he collected the blood in a crystal vial before getting up and walking out of the door. Once he'd locked it and gone, she was transfixed at the sight of blood spurting from her arm. She felt woozy, before surrendering to the blackness once more.

**AN:** I'm sorry about the delay, but I've been on holiday to Skeggy. Part of the next chapter is written and should be up in a few days – depending on whether life hates me at the moment :D


	3. News and Suspicions

**Disclaimer:** Anything you do not recognise is mine, anything you do is hers. So what's mine is not hers and vice versa. Oakies?

Author's notes at bottom.

Chapter Three – News and Suspicions

As soon as Charlie and Remus arrived back at Headquarters, pandemonium ensued. Their patronus had already been received, and Ron and Harry pounced on the two in their desperation for news. "What's going on?" "Is Mione okay?" "Where is Mione?" "CALM DOWN! Thankyou. Now let them speak, _and breathe_." Remus and Charlie sent over a grateful look in Mrs Weasley's direction. Remus took a deep breath, before handing over the note to the two boys.

Frantically, they read it, and the adults watched as their expressions turned sour. Remus had begun pacing – it was killing him to know what was happening, yet not being able to do anything. Charlie had wandered outside to break the news to Ginny and Tonks, and Molly was dabbing at her eyes. They managed to get the children up to bed without too much fuss, and the adults were close behind them.

Not a single occupant of Grimmauld Place slept soundly that night. Harry was in turmoil, knowing Hermione was suffering because of her connection to him. Ron was angry at Harry, blaming him for Hermione's situation. Molly was worrying, because Hermione was like a daughter to her. Ginny was also scared for Hermione, wondering if she'd lose the only sister she'd ever had. Remus was envisioning the horrific things he'd seen done first-hand, and Hermione's body lay in place of the others. Charlie was worried for his friend, who'd often send him news of what was happening back home, and who always took an interest in his work, even if she was busy. However, Tonks wasn't sleeping for an entirely different reason. She was pondering why Remus was so concerned over her welfare. She began to wonder if Hermione had some sort of spell over him. She resolved to find out.

That morning, everybody had dark circle sunder their eyes, and coffee did little to help Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking quietly at the far end of the table, whilst Charlie and Molly were talking about the latest news. Tonks was glaring at Remus, who was absorbed in the _Daily Prophet. _He wasn't really reading it, but using it as a shield for Tonks' glare. The doorbell rang, and Remus, glad for a distraction, went to answer it.

O the doorstep stood Albus Dumbledore, and behind him stood a woman who appeared to be in her forties. Apart from a few extra lines, and blue eyes, she was the exact double of Hermione, and Remus had sussed that it was her mother. Dumbledore introduced the two, and left Remus a note to give to Molly. It contained the whereabouts of Hermione's mother, should Hermione wish to contact her.

"She's gone, Albus." Remus hated to be so blunt, but he couldn't muster up the energy to sweeten it for the Headmaster. Albus' expression turned dark No-one touched his students, especially that _particular_ student. Albus had forged a firm friendship with Hermione, and often invited her to discuss the latest academic theories over a game of Wizards Chess and a cup of hot chocolate. They were very close, and held a lot of mutual respect for each other. "I'll be back in two minutes Remus. Don't let the boys know I'm here." He had to raise his voice to cover Mrs. Grangers questions, before he turned and apparated them to her safe house.

Remus sighed, and went inside to tell Molly. They immediately asked Tonks to take them on the promised shopping trip, and to be gone all day. Tonks moaned, groaned and complained as loud as she could, attracting the attention of the three teens. At a deathly glare from Molly, they all immediately had enthusiasm for going with Tonks. It was clearly false though, but Tonks agreed nonetheless. After the teens and Tonks had gone, complaining all the way, Albus appeared back in the kitchen. "Tell me what happened." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Remus sighed and began from the beginning. As he spoke he reached into his pocket to retrieve the note. Albus read it over, and his expression turned menacing. Molly hurriedly left the room, muttering about cleaning, and Charlie, seeing Remus glance at him, and the door, also made a hasty exit. "Albus, have you got any idea where?" Albus strode back and fort, pacing and muttering under his breath. All at once, he stopped pacing, his eyes lit up, and he proceeded to vanish with a soft pop. Remus sighed and sat down, running his hands through his hair. Angrily, he banged his fists on the table, as tears of frustration made themselves known. Blinking them back, Remus leaned back in his chair, and sighed, trying to calm him self down.

Molly and Charlie were just walking back from the drawing room, when the front door of Grimmauld Place flew open to reveal a murderous looking Dumbledore carrying a bundle of rags. As he passed them to go to the stairs, Molly let out a shriek of "Hermione! What happened to you?" as the bundle stirred and shifted, revealing a mane of busy hair. Charlie turned around in disbelief and Remus came frantically out of the kitchen, almost knocking the Weasley matriarch over. Albus carried on up the stairs, placing Hermione in the first bedroom. Footsteps told him the others weren't far behind.

Surprisingly, Remus beat Molly to Hermione's bedside, and took in her battered form. She was wearing the shorts and vest top she'd worn at her parents' house, but they had dirt on them, and blood was splashed all over them. Her hair was knotted and tangled, and was slightly clumped in p[laces where someone might have tried pulling it out. Her face was covered in bruises and her right cheek had a handprint on it where she'd been slapped. Bruises covered her arms, and where her top rode up they could see clear bruises in the shape of handprints on her waist. Small cuts and grazes were all over her, but there was a large, deep gash on her left forearm, which hah handprints around it, as if she had to be held down.

Remus and Charlie were stood by her bedside, just gazing down at her with a sense of shame. _How had they let this happen? Why did no-one notice?_ Molly bustled in, and began to diagnose the serious problems. Harry and Ron, returned from their shopping trip, stood at the door, fear and shock holding them in place, as they watched Molly struggle with her emotions. Finally, the diagnostic spell was complete, and it showed major internal bleeding, three fractured ribs and a shattered pelvis. Numbly, the two teens made their way over to her bedside, and they then saw the true extent of her injuries, up-close and in the harsh morning light. #

Throughout all of this, Dumbledore had stood in the corner, arms folded as if to put up s braver front, looking detached from it all. Once he saw that she was going to live, he strode over to her side, and whispered something in her ear, and turned to Harry and Ron, both of whom were in various stages of anger. Steering them outside, he cast a significant glance at the two men, before taking the teens downstairs and into the kitchen.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to Hermione. It is my fault alone that her absence was not discovered sooner. Had I not been so focused on the Order work, I would have paid more attention to her lack of correspondence." As he spoke, the boys sat down at the table, and Dumbledore gave them two butterbeers from the pantry. Harry looked up at him after he spoke, looking into the old wizard's eyes. After a while, he dropped his eyes to the table and nodded. Ron, on the other hand was fuming. "Why should you care? She was only another bloody student to you! You've got no right to feel ashamed! It's all your fault! If you'd get your head out of the bloody clouds, you might have noticed she'd gone missing! Why the bloody hell did it take so long? If we hadn't mentioned it she could be fucking dead by now!" At this point Ron was stalking the kitchen, glaring furiously at the Headmaster, who had the grace to look defeated. It was the arrival of Charlie and Remus that halted him in his tirade. After a well practised glare from Charlie, he slumped back down in his seat, and started to mutter about 'bumbling old fools'.

Dumbledore then began to speak in his defence. "Don't, for one minute Mr. Weasley, think I do not care. Each of my students is important to me, as is their well-being. It was through _my_ doing that she got out of that place alive, not the Order's, not yours. I suggest that you think before you open your mouth in future, and do not seek to accuse those who have helped you." His eyes flashed, and Ron, dumbfounded by the Headmaster's anger, simply stared and nodded. Remus and Charlie then also sat down, and opened a bottle of butterbeer. Dumbledore exited the room, before returning a few minutes later with a guest. Immediately, the guest had four wands pointing at them, along with faces of disgust and revulsion.

Finding himself needing to remedy the situation again, Dumbledore stepped in the line of fire, and lowered the wands. "I hope that you will treat our guest better than that," his eyes swept around the room's occupant, resting briefly on Ron's, before continuing with "He shall be staying here for the foreseeable future, and I expect him to be shown nothing but kindness, no matter what past disagreements may have occurred." Dumbledore finished, and stepped aside, so that the guest could take a seat. Dumbledore and the guest pulled off their travelling cloaks, revealing the guest to be Snape.

The two newcomers summoned themselves some butterbeer; something stronger would hinder the potion making Snape needed to do later. Tonks and Ginny had been in the attic, and hadn't heard the commotion. Wandering down to the kitchen, Tonks' raucous voice could be heard clearly through the self-imposed silence and the people in the kitchen winced as the sound hit their ears. Tonks and Ginny entered, and started asking questions. A single look from Dumbledore silenced them, and they sat down, Tonks beside Remus, who shifted uncomfortably, and Ginny beside Harry, who was lost in thought.

As the time ticked by, everyone began to recall their fondest memories of the battered witch that lay upstairs. Tonks didn't have many, but she did remember when Hermione and Ginny had been requesting their favourite noses at dinner, and how Harry had looked up and sprayed pumpkin juice everywhere, trying to drink and laugh at the same time. Even though she didn't know what was up, Auror training told her it was to do with Hermione, and a psychic wasn't needed to tell it wasn't good. The memory came back to her, playing over and over in her head.

Smiling slightly, Tonks looked up and caught the eyes of Charlie. He too had few memories of Hermione, as his work in Romania meant he was only home for Christmas. He remembered one Christmas, when he'd lamented to Hermione that he never knew the latest news at these reunions, and she'd offered to write to him to tell him what'd gone off. He'd accepted, but he expected the letters to trail off after a while – presumably, she'd grow bored or just forget. She hadn't though, and he'd started to become like a surrogate brother to her; perhaps even more so that to his own siblings. He and Hermione wrote every week, and they shared all their problems. More than once, Charlie would come home for Christmas wanting to hex Ron for being a complete prat. But then he'd see Hermione, and after a brotherly hug, he'd feel much better. Glancing up at Ron, he saw he was playing with the butterbeer corks, and looking miserable.

Ron was thinking about his fights with Hermione. It was one of the few things that actually kept them together, that he could depend on. He had good memories too, but they always had Harry in; those that didn't had them rowing. He felt bad for knowing his only good memories of Hermione had someone else in them, and wondered why he had no happy memories with just the two of them. Sighing, he looked across the table to Ginny, who was looking glumly at the table top.

Ginny felt terrible – Hermione was the closest thing she had to a sister, and now she was hovering precariously close to death. Sighing, Ginny recalled all the times spent in their dorms, how she'd coaxed out the girly side in Hermione. Teaching her all the charms and potions needed to make herself even more gorgeous, she'd become closer to Hermione. Although she didn't know what was going on, she knew it was to do with Hermione, and it couldn't be good. Wondering what could be up; she turned to hear a cough coming from Harry. Looking at him, she saw that he looked ill, holding his head in his hands.

Harry had so many memories of Hermione – his whole life seemed to revolve around her, and Ron. He recalled their times throughout the six years he'd known her; everyday held a memory of her. Hogwarts, lessons, Ministry of Magic, here, she was wound so tightly in his life that he wondered what would happen if she suddenly wasn't. He already felt like he'd had an arm chopped off, what would happen if she didn't make it? All her encouragement for facing Voldemort came flooding through his musings, and he then wondered; would Voldemort win because Hermione wasn't there to help? Did the Wizarding world rest on her pulling through? Tears began to form, as he thought of life without her, and he felt the comforting hand of Remus Lupin, offering support.

Remus watched the young man in front of him start to crumble, and wondered about his future. Helplessly, his thought drifted back to Hermione, and how much he respected her. Form his teaching position three years back, he had watched and recognised her potential. She was truly gifted, and he'd wanted to make the most of that. However, Harry and the Dementors had put a hold on his plans, and because of his 'furry little secret' he couldn't return. He wanted to continue teaching her though, and over the years, he'd seen her grow up into a striking young woman. He now understood why Harry and Ron drew on her strength, as he watched the occupants of the kitchen table. They were truly lost without her. Sighing, he realised he'd never be able to teach her again, as Umbridge had included a new clause in the Werewolf Legislation stating he couldn't be in a 'position of trust'. Dumbledore hadn't minded though, but now, his gaze flicked towards the Headmaster, seeing him staring into the depths of his drink.

Albus was thinking about the perpetrators, and how to punish them without getting sent to Azkaban himself. After planning many schemes, each more harebrained than the last, he found his thoughts being tugged towards Hermione, and he started to reminisce on their meetings. It had started out with him wanting some company, as Minerva was often out overseeing the students. He had requested her presence one afternoon, and they had chatted and played Wizards chess; surprisingly she was an adept player. These visits became more regular, until they were meeting nearly every night for an hour or so. He loved her mind, and the way it would jump between random subjects, much like his did. He would also train her, giving her books on high level defensive spells and have her show him the next day. It helped her to help Harry. He had been accused of showing favouritism by Lucius Malfoy, who had bought his way back on to the Board of Governors. He was deflated though, when the other members turned on him, threatening to have him fired again. Severus Snape surprisingly spoke up in Hermione's defence, though now, as he thought about it, it wasn't so surprising after all.

The wizard in question seemed to feel Dumbledore's eyes on him, looked up but saw nothing. He was the only one at the table who knew what she'd gone through, having to watch most of it. He was disgusted with himself, and hated Dumbledore for making him a spy. His heart went out to her, something he'd deny vehemently if asked. Unbeknownst to everyone, well, with the exception of the meddling fool Dumbledore, he and Hermione had become close friends. She was the one person he'd allowed access to his private research, dined in his chambers after using his private library, and even looked after him when he'd experienced some nasty side effects from his latest project. In return, all she asked for was friendship, something he'd been nervous to offer. Gryffindor stubbornness won out in the end, and he'd even begun to teach her Occlumency, to prevent the Dark Lord to see more into her mind. No doubt she'd be teaching the two idiots as well, but as long as he didn't, that was fine by him. Now the thought of her broken on a bed upstairs was enough to tug at his heartstrings, and he began wondering how to get revenge for her when he returned.

Everyone was startled out of their musings when Tonks suddenly jumped up out of her chair and headed upstairs. She'd had time to think, and had come to the conclusion that Hermione fancied _her _Remus. It was obvious, all the secret glances, the private jokes, the gentle touches. Tonks knew, as an Auror, that people were most co-operative when they were vulnerable, so she was off to find answers. Calling out a greeting to Molly, Tonks went over to the bed, and checked that Molly was still in the en suite bathroom, sorting out Hermione's medicine. Quietly, she shook Hermione's shoulder, and had her wand drawn. Hermione was stirring, but not quick enough. Poking her with her wand, Tonks grew frustrated. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Tonks with a manic gleam in her eye, aiming her wand at her. The gasp was cut short, as Tonks' hand came up to cover her mouth. "Now listen to me, and listen well. Remus is _mine_ and if I see you anywhere near him, you'll regret it. He doesn't want you, a silly little schoolgirl, and he never will. Stay away. Understand me?" Hermione's eyes were wide as Tonks finished her speech. She nodded her head, and slumped back in relief as the wand and hand were removed.

Molly chose that moment to come back out of the bathroom, and shoo Tonks outside, causing her to collide with Remus. "What in the name of Merlin was so important that it couldn't wait?" Remus' eyes narrowed as he spoke, and there was an undercurrent of anger beneath the calm exterior. "Just checking up on her. D'you fancy a drink? Take your mind off things?" She'd moved closer as she spoke, and was now touching Remus from hip to shoulder. Jerking back, he replied "No, and I don't see how you can be so inconsiderate. Some of us actually care for Hermione, and don't just forget about her. You go, I'm staying here." The frostiness was clear in his tone, as he turned to check on Hermione.

Molly heard the whole exchange, and busied herself in checking Hermione. Frowning, she noticed a hand shaped mark was on her chin, which hadn't been there before. Glancing back at Tonks, and then at Hermione again, her lips pursed as she applied the salve to her chin. Thankfully, Hermione had gone back to sleep. Molly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Remus offering to apply the salve. Nodding gratefully, she murmured her thanks before going off to find Dumbledore. Hopefully, he'd put a stop to it, otherwise she would.

**AN: **Phew! Long-er chappie for me, and thanks to my reviewers, especially **HermioneSparta, ****mish-vicious, and Heidi191967** who've reviewed every chapter so far. To everyone who's reviewed, you get cookies and hot chocolate with a topping of your choice. :D

To those who haven't, _**REVIEW!!!**_ …pretty please?


	4. Author's Note  Sorry

**Authors Note:**

I have come to hang my head in shame. I realise I haven't updated for nearly two months, and I do have a string of valid excuses.

The main reason is that my laptop has been seized, and the majority of Chapter four was on there. Since it was very long, I didn't want to re-write it, but I am going to try. Also, I have been flying around the world recently, and have been in the country for about two weeks since I updated. I am also in my final year of Education, and have the most important exams hanging over my head 

However, I am trying to get back into the flow of writing, and hopefully will have a proper chapter to replace this one by this time next week. If not, it will be a.s.a.p, as I feel really guilty for not posting.

Hopefully, a new short story will be in the works, possibly a one/two shot – any ideas anyone? I'm completely open to suggestions…

Finally, enormous thankyou's for not murdering me, although I'm sure throwing rotten fruit is a good substitute 


End file.
